zzorrafandomcom-20200214-history
Gunther Gchutenmaier
Gunther Gchutenmaier is a teen wizard who is a crazy buttnugget (that is FIGURATIVE HE IS NOT ACTUALLY A BUTT-SHAPED NUGGET). Early Life Gunther was the second child of the Gchutenmaier family. As a young child, he was very lonely and didn't have any friends yet. Gunther was about five years old when Scarlet started hating him. She tried to audition for the talent show by singing her ABC's. He stole her spot because he did a cute dance that he made up. A few months later, he realized he had the gift of magic. This was when Scarlet pulled his hair at recess. He got angry, and as a result, used his magic to push her away from him. It was about the same time when his mother, Marie, got pregnant with his little sister, Gelanie. Gunther, being a small child, did not understand pregnancy, and thought his mother was being infiltrated by an alien. It was a traumatizing experience. Appearance As a Young Child When Gunther was little, he wore a grey long-sleeved shirt and black shorts, with black gloves and flats. His hair went down to his shoulders, and he kept it in a ponytail. As a Teen Gunther has long hair that goes down to his ankles, pale-white skin and black eyes. Casual Wear Usually, Gunther keeps his hair in a low ponytail. He wears a grey sweater, a black jacket, and black pants. He also has black gloves, black sneakers, and black socks. Bed Clothes When he's sleeping, Gunther wears a black button-up shirt and black pants, along with matching slippers. He has his hair tied up in a sort of roll to keep it from tangling. Formal Wear When going to weddings or special ceremonies, Gunther keeps his hair down. He wears a white button-up shirt, black pants, and a black suit jacket. He has white gloves and black shoes, along with a grey tie. Swimwear When swimming, Gunther has on black swim shorts, a black swim shirt, and black swim shoes. He keeps his hair in the usual ponytail to prevent it from getting everywhere. Personality Gunther is very strange and energetic, but is very kindhearted and determined. He is often spontaneous, and sometimes forgets to think. At all. He likes to summon rainbows with his magic. Watch out when he gets mad, though. You don't want to be around to see that. Relationships Marie: Gunther's mother. He knew her until the day she died, when he was six. It was a car accident involving a unicorn. Since then, Gunther has hated unicorns. Leonard: Gunther's father. Gunther thinks he's serious, yet kind. Gotina: Gunther's older sister. He thinks she's quite bossy and abrasive. Darcy: '''Gunther's best friend. He likes him a lot, and finds him impulsive. '''Erwin: Gunther's other best friend. He finds him very funny. Fritz: Darcy's little brother by a year. He hangs out with Gunther, Darcy, and Erwin often. Gelanie: Gunther's little sister. He loves her, but she can be annoying. Rosalina: Gunther's step-mother. He thinks she's really nice. Gallery Gunth.png|Gunther in paradise. (Drawn by Konekobox) Trivia * Gunther's mother was from the U.S., but his father was German, hence his family's last name. * It is rumored that the reason why Gunther is so colorless is because he pours all his color into the rainbows he makes (this isn't true, he's just a strange walnut). * The only color he ever thinks of is rainbow. * Gunther was inspired by the character Brick from the show, The Powerpuff Girls. Ironically, he is nothing like said character, and is instead Grace's weird mind-mash of what Brick should've been.